


Hold On Through Heaven and Hell

by curlycutie8



Series: On Your Side [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Aro is not a Twilight vampire, Bigender Aro, Doppelgängers/Walking Double, F/F, Family of Choice, He is an Underworld vampire, M/M, Non-binary Aro, Sex, Some Fluff, Thirstiness, Uptight Vampires, adjustments to canon, time period homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlycutie8/pseuds/curlycutie8
Summary: Originally titled “Blood Bonds”*INCOMPLETE*Aro was found and raised by Lord Viktor alongside his own daughter Sonja. Years later, the two vampires meet the first lycan, held captive in their very own dungeons.What will happen between two star-crossed lovers?AU to Blood Ties, except they’re not brothers this time. (For those who have followed me I changed it 😅😅😅 I apologize for my cringe)
Relationships: Aro x Lucian
Series: On Your Side [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670788
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. All They See

Sonja and Aro, the diabolical troublemakers that they are, have plotted to secretly meet up with Lucian now that they have found their own hiding place. It’s a good time as any now that Lady Amelia is away.

He found a note in the Forge instructing him on how to get to the ancient ruins.  
—-  
The two vampires wondered on who should meet up with him first. Sonja insisted that on Aro since she was the one to find Lucian in the first place.  
—-  
Lucian climbed up the mountain and found Aro standing there waiting for him. The moonlight shining on his jet black hair “just right”, giving the illusion that he was glowing. Lucian swallowed. 

And Aro took note of Lucian’s well toned muscles, his exposed torso showing off a lovely patch of chest hair.

Both wondered where those thoughts came from.  
—-  
Afterwards, they talked about each other, laughing and smiling all the way until Lucian had to catch up on sleep.

Sonja and Aro would take turns meeting up with Lucian, keeping him company. He looked forward to seeing them, though he can’t help but yearn to see Aro even more.

It’s....interesting.....that they look so similar, but Aro is his own person. He has different mannerisms that make him unique. 

While Lucian is more reserved and serious, Aro is more outgoing and silly. He may come across as odd, but Lucian can’t help the smile on his face whenever he thinks of him. His heart sped up.

He’s not like the other vampires. No, he is stronger. He is faster. 

He has more....life.

Lucian accidentally tripped as he was walking in the Forge, much to the guards’ amusement.  
—-  
As for Aro, who is sitting in his room reading, he also can’t help but wonder about the mysterious lycan. 

How cutely innocent he looked when he saw him for the first time and when he met him at the ruins. 

His cute little giggle whenever Aro did something unintentionally funny. That smile, showing his beautiful teeth. That long hair framing his head. That beard. Those gorgeously curled chest hairs. Those rock hard muscles, especially when Lucian showed off his fighting skills.

Those eyes...able to hypnotize anyone who looks his way.

The way Lucian would sit down and listen to Aro rambling on about anything crossing his mind. 

The way that Aro’s own heart dances whenever he thinks of Lucian. How handsome he looks...

He moaned. Aro opened his eyes, embarrassed. Thankfully no one heard him.

However...

Oh dear...

He was hard.  
—-  
They received word that Amelia was coming back.

Oh well. At least it was a great few months.

They still had a few more days (er, nights) until she returned.

Aro and Lucian were meeting up as usual, saddened that they would have to limit their time together.

They were talking, but they forgot about what. Why did they forget? Because they were too busy staring at each other.

After a good 10 seconds of eye contact, Aro got bold. He scooted himself closer to Lucian, who didn’t move away. Good.

Aro gently stroked Lucian’s arm with his fingers, causing him to shudder. His fingers traced up his arm until he reached his shoulder. Lucian gently grabbed his hand and kissed it. Aro swallowed.

It’s unknown who made the first move, but they found themselves passionately kissing each other. 

They moved ever so elegantly.

Aro found himself above Lucian, tracing his kisses from his perfect chest to his neck. 

He paused when he realized the shackle was there.

Lucian noticed and affectionately rubbed Aro’s head and whispered “It’s okay.”

Aro continued. Until it was too much for them to bear. 

Lucian roughly, yet carefully flipped Aro over. Aro licked his lips as he watched Lucian undress for him. Aro began taking his own clothes off, but Lucian stopped him, wanting to do it himself. Aro shuddered at his display of dominance.

Once they were both naked, the fun started.

Lucian entered him. Their moans filled the ruins.

They moved in harmony. 

Eventually, their movements sped up and became more desperate.

Until finally, release.

They held each other, exchanging sweet nothings, until they had to leave.  
—-  
Aro heard a knock on his door. It was Sonja. She was wondering what Aro was doing, since he came back later than usual.

With enough persuasion, he confessed that he made love with Lucian.

She made the biggest smile he had ever seen.


	2. Until Death Do They Part

Indeed, Sonja was very happy for Aro and Lucian. In fact, she makes it her duty to protect them and their relationship.

She attends every Council meeting that demands her presence as Viktor’s daughter in order to try to cover for Aro. This pleases Viktor, but it doesn’t change the fact that Aro is the coven’s Regent. He is also required to attend the meetings.

This prompts Aro to start hunting for werewolves (Lucian insisted that didn’t bother him), which isn’t exactly a problem since he is already a Death Dealer. But he’s doing so without Viktor’s permission.

And if there is anything Viktor hates, it’s losing control.

Aro kept asking Sonja if she was really okay with this, since she expressed desire to explore outside of the castle, but she insisted that she has no problem with it. Her brother’s happiness is more important to her.  
—-  
During another boring meeting, Aro rode home with werewolves tailing him. If he was perfectly honest, he loves the thrill of a chase.

Lucian killed them with his crossbow from above, with one werewolf corpse sliding past the closing castle gate.

Aro quickly removed his helmet and when no one was looking, he winked at the direction where he knew Lucian was. Said lycan nearly fell over.  
—-  
Viktor had summoned both Aro and Sonja to the Great Hall in order to speak with them.

“While I admire your efforts to hunt down the werewolves, my son, I do not appreciate you taking your leave without my permission.” Viktor chided.

“Oh come now, my Lord. Where is your sense of adventure?” Aro responded.

“I have plenty of adventure, here running this coven!”

He calmed down and proceeded to tell them why they are here.

He is arranging a marriage between the two.

Both of their bloods ran cold.

“Father, are you certain? I’m sure there are plenty of other suitors for me.” Sonja said.

“I don’t see anyone as worthy as Aro. He has proven to me that he is an exceptional warrior. Your marriage will strengthen this coven more than you know. Remember what I’ve taught you two about loyalty.”  
—-  
Lucian eagerly made it up the mountain and waited for his dear Aro. He heard footsteps and turned around to see him. He looked...sad.

“What’s wrong, my love?”

Aro merely shook his head and undid his cloak. He approached Lucian and pulled him in for a kiss.

It was hasty, but they eased into it.

It seems like Aro wants to take the lead this time. Lucian lets him, wanting to make sure his love is satisfied.

Every caress was met with a pleased moan. 

Muscles rippling with every motion.

Hair being pulled just right. 

Kisses planted in all the right places. They’re careful not to bite the other. 

Hips thrusting with a desperate need. 

Eyes fluttering closed.

Moans echoing in their cliff that will always be theirs and theirs alone.  
—-  
In the aftermath, they embraced with the same need as they did for the first time. Lucian rubbed Aro’s back while Aro rested his forehead against Lucian’s comfortable chest. 

Lucian gave Aro time to tell him what was bothering him. Eventually, he told him that Viktor announced that he and Sonja are engaged.

Lucian’s caressing stopped. Worried, Aro lifted his head to look at him. He had a distant, angry look in his eyes. But not at Aro. No no no. Never.

Viktor never ceases to make his life miserable.

Lucian then remembered something, something he wanted to show Aro. He got up and grabbed a master key that he made. He told Aro that this will unlock his shackle.

He can be free! They can be free! 

Aro didn’t know what to think. He never gave running away a lot of thought. 

But then again...it would be nice to never have to hide. To rush their way back to their separate lives.

They can hold each other for as long as they please. They can be free to love each other. Wherever they want. Whenever they want.

Aro suddenly clutched at his eyes. He can’t shed tears, so an unmistakable pain takes its place. Lucian immediately embraces him, rubbing his back while shushing and comforting him through the pain.

“Yes.” He sobbed.

When the pain passed, the two made their own little ceremony where they made each other their husbands. 

They kissed with a great passion, showing how much they equally love one another.


	3. Silver

Some time later, Aro (with Viktor’s authorization, finally) and a group of Death Dealers are preparing to ride out to escort a family of nobles to the castle. 

As they did so, Lucian can’t help but feel dread. As if he’s sensing an incoming danger.

His suspicions are confirmed when he felt and heard a very large pack heading towards the vampires. The instinct to protect his new husband is getting stronger and stronger with every second. He knows Aro can fend for himself but...

He pleaded to the guards to send more men. They only laughed and mocked him. With an annoyed growl, he pushed a guard off his horse and rode out the castle.  
—-  
“WHAT??!!”

Sonja heard her father’s enraged yell and quickly ran into the hall.

He quickly ordered his guard to follow Lucian and he himself began to put his armor on.

“Father what is happening?”

“Nothing you need to concern yourself about, my daughter.”

“Is Aro in trouble? Who is this ‘Lucian’?”

Viktor tried to hide his impatience. “Please Sonja. I will answer your questions once I return. Now stay with the Council.”

He and the Death Dealers left and Sonja was left alone.

After giving it a lot of thought, she ran to the armory. 

Just because her father constantly reminds her that he is the leader of this coven, that doesn’t mean he’s always right.  
—-  
Aro was given the sharpest sword ever made, as evident by how easily he tore through the multiple werewolves that seem to pop out of nowhere.

A vast majority of the group are already dead, including the human nobles.

However, one of the human slaves was strong enough to defend the others. Intriguing.

Suddenly, a familiar smell caught his attention. He gasped. Lucian.

Indeed, Lucian rode into the scene and started to fight the wolves.

Aro yelled at Lucian to turn back, but he insisted on staying.

Aro was distracted enough for a wolf to knock him off his horse, but Lucian was quick to kill it.

Another large pack was coming.

Lucian saw no other choice. He took out his master key and unlocked his shackle.

“LUCIAN NO!!!”

He changed and howled at the wolves and they eventually retreated.

He turned and looked down at his husband with gentle black eyes.

Suddenly, he was shot in the back with silver arrows.

Viktor’s army have arrived.

Aro quickly pulled out the arrows as Lucian changed back to a human. But it was too late.

Viktor saw them.

If looks could kill...

“...He saved my life, father.” Aro pleaded.

Before Viktor could retort, they all heard a horse approach. It was Sonja. 

She was too late.

Viktor doesn’t have time for this.

He ordered his men to arrest Lucian and escort Sonja and Aro back to the castle.  
—-  
Lucian is sentenced to receive 30 lashings for leaving the castle and removing his shackle. 

When the first whip came, Lucian bit back a scream. 

As the lashings increased in numbers, Lucian couldn’t hold it in any longer.

The sounds caught the attentions of Aro and Sonja from their rooms.

They felt so helpless.

Aro tried to breathe through his cursed eye pain, but without anyone to comfort him, the pain got worse. 

He wanted, oh so desperately, to destroy everything in his room in a fit of rage, but that would attract too much attention. All he could do is slump down to the floor, clutching his head.

Sonja silently cried and prayed for the agony to be over. She failed. She wasn’t fast enough. 

Her lady in waiting Luka grew concerned, but Sonja dismissed her. 

She’ll just have to make sure she’s faster next time. Her face showed a fierce determination as she made this vow.  
—-  
When it was all over, Lucian was dragged back to his cell.

And Viktor decides to visit his two children.

He went to Aro first.

Aro pretended that this was the first time he has seen Lucian. 

Viktor felt relief at that and went along that there is nothing more to their similar appearances.

When Viktor turned to leave, Aro asked what will happen to Lucian. Viktor only turned his head and answered,

“The lycan...will be executed before sunrise.”  
—-  
Viktor cautioned Sonja not to disobey him again and to forget ever laying eyes on the lycan, telling her that he will be executed soon enough.

When he left, Sonja began to panic.

What now?


	4. I Will Save You

When she was sure Viktor was out of earshot and no one was watching, Sonja quickly hurried her way to Aro’s chambers.

She knocked on the door. Aro opened and she made her way inside.

Both were panicking about Lucian’s sentence, but Sonja made sure they kept it together. 

There’s no doubt they’ll be watched more carefully.  
—-  
Sonja instructs him to sneak to the dungeons through the docks and warn his love, before they both have to meet Janosh and the nobles.

He broke the lock on his window, jumped out, and snuck his way to Lucian’s cell.  
—-  
Lucian sensed Aro coming. They wanted to hold each other’s hands so badly through the barred door, but the other lycans were watching them. 

Aro quickly apologized for Lucian’s wounded back, but Lucian told him he was okay. Aro then warns him about his death sentence and he’ll figure out a way to retrieve his master key.

In a haste, they planned for Aro to meet with him at a clearing three days after Lucian makes his escape. All in a whisper so no one else could hear them.

Lucian thanks his love. They looked at each other for a few seconds longer, eyes filled with longing, before Aro left.  
—-  
Aro enters the Council Chamber and stood by his father’s left side with Sonja on the right, the Council now satisfied that both vampires are present, as the nobles bring in vast amounts of silver. Aro gave a cold stare at the chests, and Sonja watched him from the corner of her eye. 

Aro now detests silver, after what it’s done to his love.

Apparently, it isn’t enough according to Viktor (Aro clenched his fists), but Janosh informed him that werewolves have rampaged his mines and turned his workers.

When the poor man tried to tell everyone about Viktor’s hypocrisy, he had him killed.

“Would anyone else like to be heard?”

Aro bit back a growl. Sonja placed a reassuring hand on his.  
—-  
The meeting is over. Viktor calls Sonja over. This means Aro has time to do what he needs to do. 

The key is located in the storage room/armory. Only one guard is trusted with the key to unlock it. 

He located the guard patrolling the hall leading to his room. 

Perfect.

Aro snuck up behind him, knocked him out, and dragged him into his room.

Aro came out wearing the guard’s uniform.  
—-  
After unlocking the room and locating Lucian’s key, he made his way to Lucian’s cell.

“Lycan!”

He looked up. Aro dropped the key and Lucian caught it.

They exchanged glances and Aro blew a kiss before walking away.  
—-  
When news quickly spread of Lucian and the lycans’ escape (save for the few who unfortunately got killed or captured), Viktor grew enraged. Someone has betrayed him. Someone gave Lucian the master key!

So far, nobody has claimed to do so.

As he was exploring the Forge, he came across a loose grate on the floor. Interesting.

He began to think...The only ones he didn’t question were his two children. He was with Sonja so that would leave...Aro unaccounted for.  
—-  
Aro entered his room, breathing a sigh of relief. His love was safe. 

Suddenly, he noticed a presence in his room.

He turned and saw Viktor.

“My Lord!”

“Did I startle you, my son?”

“No you did not.”

Dread started to pool in Aro’s stomach. Viktor is being nice. 

Too nice. 

A dangerous game is about to play out.

“It occurred to me... that I have been thoughtless. I never once let you know of Lucian. I wanted to keep you and Sonja safe. Now you see why. I used to think so highly of him. I never put any thought to...your feelings.” His back was facing him, his tone too gentle.

“My feelings?” He tried to keep himself calm.

“Of having someone who looks just like you. A double. You must have been curious......Did you help him escape?”

Aro gave out a chuckle. “I have no idea what you mean.”

Viktor spun around to face him and slowly approached him. “You were unaccounted for after the Council meeting. Not to mention that one of my guards is missing. The one responsible for housing the keys to the storage room. And you seemed quite upset during the meeting, conviently right after Lucian received his punishment. Don’t you dare lie to me, boy.”

Aro kept his composure. He wasn’t as careful as he thought. “I may have done many things, but I have never lied to you. I’ve only gone out to hunt. I was growing quite hungry. And I have no idea where your guard is.”

They looked at each other for who knows how long. Viktor started to walk away, but he quickly turned and grabbed Aro before biting him, drinking his blood.

He saw everything.

Viktor let go of him and gave an outraged scream, eyes full of hatred.  
—-  
From her room, Sonja heard her father scream. She feared the worst.  
—-  
He smacked Aro and he fell on his bed.

“YOU FILTHY-!!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!!!! AFTER ALL I’VE DONE FOR YOU!!!! TOOK YOU INTO MY HOME!!!!! GAVE YOU EVERYTHING!!!!!”

“...You only imprisoned me. He was the one who set me free.”

They fought, destroying everything in the room. Sonja bursted through the door, along with guards from the vicinity.

It was like watching two feral beasts fighting for territory.

“FATHER!! STOP!! What are you doing??!”

He didn’t listen. He managed to grip Aro by the throat, strangling him.

Sonja grabbed one of the guard’s shield, walked up to her father, and bashed his head with it. 

“Lady Sonja!” One of them called.

Viktor let go and turned around, Aro coughing below him.

“You knew about this. You kn-!!!” He looked like he was going to be sick. He ordered his guards to drag a bloodied Aro to the dungeons. And to not give him any blood. Sonja was escorted to her room.

Everything is falling apart.


	5. Nobody Dies Alone

“Luka!”

She entered her Lady’s room.

“Yes, my Lady?”

“Please, do me this one favor.”  
—-  
Lucian returned to his pack after meeting with the werewolves, concerned that he never received word of either Aro and Sonja.

One lycan is distrustful of them, but Lucian made sure he understood that Aro and Sonja are on their sides.

Another lycan chuckled, “I told you not to say anything.”  
—-  
A bitter Viktor sits on his throne, confident that he will lure Lucian in a trap.   
—-  
They heard a horse approaching. Lucian immediately got excited as his heart skipped a beat.

“Darling.” He whispered.

But as he followed the sound, he sees it’s only Luka.

“Lady Sonja sent me with an urgent message. Aro has been arrested. Taken to the dungeons. Lord Viktor knows about you two.” She didn’t bother hiding the contempt in her voice. 

“He’ll kill him...” He felt his heart drop.

“Just thought you should know.” She spat as she rode back to the castle.  
—-  
Raze tried to persuade Lucian not to leave, but he wouldn’t listen. “He is not dying alone.”  
—-  
Lucian raced to the castle, adrenaline giving him the strength to run as fast as he can.

Back at the castle, Viktor waited patiently. Sonja paced back and forth, hands folded in a prayer. Guards stood at their positions. 

And Aro layed on the ground of his cell. His clothes ripped up from the fight, his slowly healing wounds lightly trickling blood, his eyes closed as he slept, trying to regain his strength.

Lucian managed to sneak past any guards that looked the other way.

Once he reached the dungeons, he swiftly killed the ones standing in front of the door. He stole the keys from one of them and unlocked it, searching for Aro. 

Eventually he found him. Lucian gave a relieved gasp. He found the key to his cell and made his way inside, gently coaxing him to wake up.

Upon feeling Lucian’s warm hands, his eyes fluttered open, needing to adjust. Once they did, Aro smiled. 

The lovers embraced each other, together again. Warm and cool bodies complimenting each other in the best way.

“You were free. What are you doing back here?”

“My freedom isn’t worth it unless you are beside me.”

They kiss. When they were done, Lucian helped Aro off the floor and held on to them as they walked out the cell.

Whenever they came across guards, Aro grabbed one of them and drank his blood. He is now in full strength.  
—-  
Sometime later, they made it to their secret passage. But the Death Dealers saw them coming and ignited barrels, blocking the way.

They had no choice but to jump up and fight.

It was grisly to say the least. 

A few Death Dealers managed to corner Lucian, while Aro sliced through quite a number of them before reaching Viktor.

Their swords clanged together with enough force to give off the sharpest sound. Lucian watched helplessly, watching his love fight impressively.

Before anyone knew it, Sonja suddenly appeared behind Viktor and held her sword to his throat.

“Call off your men!”

“HOW DARE YOU RAISE YOUR HAND TO YOUR OWN FATHER!!”

“I grow tired of this nonsense, father! I’ve come to strike a deal with you!”

“Sonja, what are you doing?” Aro asked.

She ignored him. “Call off your men and I will explain myself.”

Steaming with rage, Viktor did as he was told. The guards lowered their crossbows. Everyone stood and watched the exchange.

Sonja let her father go and he turned to face her. “What is the meaning of this??!!!”

Sonja never lowered her sword. “You consider yourself to be an honorable man. So I ask you to honor what I have to say. As you have seen, I am responsible for those two meeting each other. I have no regrets. I would do it all over again if I have to. To settle this matter once and for all, I challenge you, father, to a duel. Just you and me. If you win, whatever you may decide to do afterwards, the first thing you’ll do...is kill me.”

“No!” Aro and Lucian shouted.

“Why do I want you to kill me? Because if you are going to have free reign over their lives, it means I failed in protecting them. Now if I win, you let the three of us go. Forget that we even existed. You go your way, we go ours. Do you agree to my terms?”

She held out a hand for him to shake. Viktor looked enraged as she stared at her hand. Everyone looked at him, wondering what he was going to do.

After what felt like forever, Viktor’s expression calmed. 

He shook her hand.

It is settled.


	6. “Then You Would Not Be Who You Are...”

“Have you completely lost your mind?!”

Aro and Lucian, for now, are being kept in adjacent cells. Sonja is visiting them, only to be scolded by Aro.

“Will you calm down?” She rolled her eyes.

“How?! You know how Viktor is! What makes you think he’ll honestly keep his word?”

“Well I had to think of something! Besides, I’ve been trained by the best.” She looked at both of them. “I made you a promise and I intend to keep it. I know what I’m doing. This can be our chance to leave this cursed place. Don’t you think so?”

He grew quiet. She was right.

“And Viktor has also promised me that he will release the rest of the lycans when I’m successful. See? I think of everything.” She joked. “I have to go. Wish me all the luck in the world.” She left.

Aro still stood there, sighing.

“Come here, my love.” Lucian spoke.

Aro did so, sitting as close to Lucian as the bars allow. They held hands, the contact welcomed.

“You have to trust her.”

“I do. Sometimes she’s just too reckless for her own good.”

“Sounds like someone else I know.”

They laughed. “Very funny.”

“... I love you so much.” Lucian told him.

Aro paused then looked at him. “And I love you so much.”

They were lost in each other’s eyes. 

Until the guards came to escort them away, their hands being forced apart.  
—-  
They all assembled in the training yard, including Aro (with Lucian on the other side of the room) and the imprisoned lycans. Sonja and Viktor faced each other, holding their own swords. Orsova is serving as the referee.

“At least I taught you how to be ruthless and cunning.” Viktor growled at Sonja. She ignored him.

“Begin!” Orsova cried out.

Swords clashed. 

Their fight was merciless. 

It almost looked as beautiful as a dance.

They were practically evenly matched. 

Like father like daughter.

The battle went on for quite some time. The spectators grow anxious.

Using his peripheral vision, Viktor noticed Coloman enter the room, who nodded his head. Viktor gave a discreet smile.

Soon, Sonja managed to knock Viktor’s sword off his hand and pointed her sword at his throat.

“Do you yield?” Sonja asked, panting.

“Yes. I yield.” Viktor panted.  
—-  
The lycans, Lucian, Sonja, and Aro hurried their way to the entrance. Freedom at last!

But as the door opened to the courtyard, they realized.....

The sun is rising.

The vampires quickly made it to the closest shade.

They were set up.

“What’s the matter?”

They heard Viktor’s voice, booming from where he hid. They could hear his smugness.

“I promised that I would let you leave after your victory. So what are you waiting for?”

Sonja muttered a curse. He planned this. They were trapped. Death by sunlight or death by Viktor’s hands.

The lycans waited as Lucian began to think. Suddenly, he instructed them to take their shirts off and to see if there is any loose cloth somewhere.

Lucian began to rip and tie together a large enough blanket of some sorts. 

Confused, Viktor watched him.

Finally, Lucian instructed Aro and Sonja to get in. Trusting him, they did so. Lucian tied the blanket, forming a bag. 

Viktor realized what was happening and ordered his guards to fire their crossbows.

The lycans shifted and ran out, Lucian keeping a firm grip on the bag.

Fortunately, none of the lycans were hit.

Viktor let out a long scream as he watched the fugitives make their escape.  
—-  
At the campsite, Raze and the lycans heard multiple footsteps. They saw it was the now free lycans.

Lucian quickly made his way to find shelter while the others shifted back and reported to Raze on what happened.  
—-  
Lucian managed to find a cave. He carefully set the bag down and shifted back to his human form. He undid the knot, revealing the two safe vampires (albeit a little groggy from the bouncing).

Once they were settled, they cheered and laughed at their success. They couldn’t believe it! They did it! They were free!!

Aro and Lucian embraced each other and kissed with a strong passion. Sonja smiled as joyful tears streamed down her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by @brokenfannibal ‘s Tumblr prompt with these two! ❤️❤️❤️


	7. I’m at my Highest with You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Necessary filler coming your way 😉😉😉😉 Bring plenty of water 🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵

Before catching up on sleep with the vampires, Lucian ordered the lycans to relocate to another location. Just in case Viktor’s coven decides to hunt them down.

They moved closer to where the werewolves are residing, a few hours away from the cave.

Later in the day, about mid-afternoon, Lucian woke up to Aro’s back pressed against his chest, still sleeping. He still can’t believe they are here. Oh, how they dreamt of this moment. And it’s all thanks to Sonja, who’s now starting to wake up.

Lucian nudges Aro awake. They share a good morning kiss. Lucian then goes out to hunt for the three of them. 

At one point, Aro was drinking blood from a dead deer’s neck. Some of it dripping from his lips. Lucian’s mouth went dry upon seeing Aro licked the blood off his fingers.

After they ate, Raze arrives to tell Lucian everyone relocated safely. 

Lucian thanked him and instructed Raze to wait until nightfall to escort Sonja to the pack.

Sonja grinned, having an idea of what they’re thinking.  
—-  
Nightfall eventually came (though not soon enough). 

As soon as Lucian made sure they left, the two husbands let their desires take reign.

Lucian pushed Aro against the cave wall, kissing his neck. Hands reaching under clothes, searching for skin.

They told each other how much they missed being so close. How high they feel in this very moment. How eager they are for each other.

Lucian got down on his knees and took him in his mouth. Aro let out a moan and gripped Lucian’s hair with need, until he released down his throat.

Before Lucian knew it, Aro did the same for him.

Afterwards, Aro was on his back. Lucian thrusted his hips forward, filling him up.

They gave each other praises, because they deserve it. Oh how they deserve it.

Pants and moans filled the cave, until finally their release came.

For a moment, they caught their breaths. They kissed and made sure they told each other how much “I love you.”

Once they cleaned themselves up, they made their way out the cave, holding hands.  
—-  
While Aro and Lucian made love, Sonja and Raze engaged in conversation.

Raze told her he heard how valiantly she fought for the sake of their freedom. 

She thanked him and told him that she heard how strong he was fighting the werewolves. He smiled as she tells him that he makes a fine warrior.

They quickly developed a friendship. 

Raze wondered what could be keeping Lucian and Aro. But Sonja pretended that she didn’t know, unable to hide her grin.


	8. To The World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also, technically, a filler chapter as well. No smut unfortunately 😅, but it definitely has some Arian cuteness 🥰

Aro and Lucian made it to the encampment. They arrived sooner since Aro decided to race him (it was a tie). As they walked, Aro suddenly wrapped his arm around Lucian’s shoulder.

This takes him off guard, and he grew somewhat nervous as he noticed the rest of the lycans looking at them. Not in a judgmental manner, however.

But Aro was confident. This gesture didn’t mean anything specifically, but he’s at least conveying that Lucian is special to him.

As Lucian eyed his love’s boldness, he couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride. 

Yes. This is the man he fell in love with.  
—-  
Before the lycans slept, Lucian told Aro and Sonja to visit the werewolves. He reassured them that they won’t hurt them.

This was so the werewolves can meet them in person and make sure they are not confused with the enemy.

As they enter the massive cave, the werewolves take notice. The vampires held hands to reassure each other.

One werewolf approached them in an intimidating way, causing Sonja to hide herself behind Aro, who stood his ground. The werewolf paused just in front of him and smelled him. 

He picked up Lucian’s scent.

The werewolf cocked its head and its features softened. Sonja slowly came out of hiding. Another werewolf smelled her and had a similar response.

They are now welcomed.  
—-  
They used this cave to sleep during the day, with the werewolves gladly guarding them. Well, Aro doesn’t, physically, need to sleep. He does it in order to pass the time.

Hours later, Lucian arrived. Aro opened one eye as if sensing him. “Why hello there, handsome.” He playfully said. “We must stop meeting like this.”

Lucian laughed and kissed him. He looked like he wanted to say something. At Aro’s encouragment, he asks if he is alright with telling the other lycans about their relationship.

They likely are aware (Lord knows Viktor’s voice carries), but he wanted to make it official.

Aro layed a comforting hand on his and said yes.  
—-  
Sonja insisted on being there for them.  
—-  
When the lycans were imprisioned, the Death Dealers seemed to assume they wouldn’t hear a thing. That usually comes with being labeled as animals.

When the guards dragged a bloodied, weak Aro to the dungeons, they were surprised to see them treat another one of their kind this way. Add to the fact they practically spat out his name.

Not to mention when they saw him warning Lucian of his execution, there was an “eagerness” present. As in they were eager to, at least, embrace each other, but they were surpressing it.

Naturally, they first assumed they were brothers. 

Look at them! 

But...how can a vampire and a lycan be related? It didn’t make sense.

Additionally, they didn’t seem to act in a “brotherly” way. There was something deeper...

And there didn’t seem to be anything going on with Lady Sonja, other than as friends.

But then there was the fact that Sonja actually FOUGHT her father for their freedom. Why would she do that? What existed between the two for her to gamble on her life like that?

Were they...in love? It made sense...

They can’t exactly go against who Lucian chooses; he is their leader, and they chose to follow him.

Not to mention...if it wasn’t for Aro, none of them would have made it this far.

And who are they to pass judgment on them? The lycans used to be slaves. Dogs. Pets. They know how it feels to be oppressed against their will. They know better than to be as unjust and unfair as their former masters.

So when the time came when the two announced their relationship, with Sonja standing supportively at their side, the lycans gave their approval and bowed in respect.

Aro and Lucian were surprised and relieved. 

They feel so lucky. 

Words can’t describe how grateful they are.


	9. His Shame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time! Focusing on Viktor’s decision.

It has been a week since the duel. And the Council never ceased to rub in Viktor’s humiliation.

They go on about how he was outwitted by “children”, let alone by the likes of the “lovers” (though they may have used a stronger word).

He argues with them that he is determined to honor his daughter’s agreement.

“But she is not your daughter anymore, is she?”

It might have been Coloman who said that, or Orsova, but they all sound the same.

He wondered why he didn’t kill them all already.

Everyone in the coven insists on starting a war with Lucian and his lycans, if only to retaliate against this controversy.

But Viktor loves his daug- Sonja too much to just betray her trust.

But those boys... He seethed in anger. He should have crushed them under his boot the day they were born. Look how much trouble they have given him.

Sonja shouldn’t have volunteered on their behalf. What was she thinking?!

He didn’t want to kill her. That’s why he thought of stalling until morning, hoping they would accept their fates.

Rumors are starting to erupt because of this. He can’t allow his reputation to be tarnished.

He sighed. 

He’s going to have to start breaking his own rules.

It is settled.

War is inevitable.

He finally gave in to the Council.

And they started to prepare for battle.


	10. We Can Only Go Further From Here, Love

Over the course of the next few nights/days, Aro and Sonja guard the lycans at night as they all sleep. And when it’s almost time for the day to come, Lucian makes sure to spend as much time with his husband as he can before he has to run his pack. 

However, he is beginning to refer to them as his “clan”, because they are all now his family.

It almost hurts that the husbands can’t be together for far longer than this. But that is their reality.

One night, before the twilight came, as they cuddled next to each other looking at the sky from a hill, Lucian suddenly asked, “What if we can find a cure?”

Aro looked up. “A cure for what?”

“You and Sonja’s weakness to the sun. I have absolutely no idea if it’s at all possible, but... who knows what we’ll find in this giant world we live in. Imagine not having to worry about time. To be able to see the world in different perspectives.” He began to tear up. “To see how beautiful the sky looks when it changes colors. To be able to enjoy it all with you, my love, beside me. So you can see how beautiful the light can be. You wouldn’t have to live in darkness anymore.”

Aro’s heart swelled; only Lucian is able to do that. He never ceases to amaze him with his beautiful words and his strength. That’s why he loves him so. He wiped away Lucian’s tears with his fingertips. “Wow... there’s nothing I can say that can compare to your poetic words, but... it’s only fair we also find a cure for silver as well. That way we’ll all be unstoppable.”

They laughed together and kissed each other. They love talking like this. They love planning for their future like this. They love having hope.  
—-  
A couple nights later, Aro is atop a tree, looking over the land around him with the wind blowing around.

Suddenly, a scent caught his attention. He looked to where it was coming from and he saw a vast amount of torches, being held by soldiers riding on their horses. Wearing armor that looks all too familiar.

Death Dealers.

And Viktor is leading them.

Aro alerted Sonja. He tried to believe he was hallucinating, but Sonja climbed up and spotted them too.

“Wake Lucian.” She ordered.

Aro jumped down and quickly ran to his love. 

Lucian then alerted the other lycans to stand by and prepare for the worst.  
—-  
The trio stood together, holding hands, watching the coven from across a clearing. The coven stopped in their tracks per Viktor’s orders. Both sides stared each other down, daring the other to make a move. The tension was unbearably thick.

After what felt like forever, Viktor ordered his army to charge.

In an instant, Lucian let go of Aro’s hand to change to his wolf form. He let out a loud roar.

Both sides soon heard rumbling growing ever so closer.

Viktor and his army stopped to assess the sound.

Eventually, the werewolves came into view, and the lycans followed suit.

The vampires charged again.

Lucian, Sonja, and Aro charged as well.

When both sides met, it was an explosion of swords, claws, and teeth.

Blood sprayed into the air. It was hard to tell which blood it was.

The air was filled with screams and growls.

Through the chaos, Lucian spotted Viktor in the distance. He let out a growl and approached him.

In different parts of the field, Aro and Sonja spotted Viktor also. With great determination, they charged him.

Viktor saw the three traitors proceeding towards his direction. He panicked and rode away towards the castle. They only ran after him, not letting him out of their sights.

Aro ran along side Viktor’s horse and, with excellent precision, threw his dagger into its neck. The horse neighed in pain and stumbled to the ground, forcing Viktor to get off. 

They surrounded him.

“You are the biggest hypocrite I have ever seen.” Sonja said with scorn in her voice.

Viktor growled and took out his sword. 

“Do you still think you have a chance? It’s three against one!” Aro retorted.

“SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!” Viktor screamed and charged Aro, who quickly parried. “YOU ARE A DISGRACE!!”

Sonja and Lucian tried to attack him, but he flipped out of the way. Within the next few minutes, the three alternated with their attacks, with Viktor defending himself.

Later on, Lucian looked up at the sky. He spotted a glow in the sky. He let out an urgent roar at the two vampires, who caught on quickly.

Aro picked up Sonja and ran to find shelter; he is the quicker runner.

Viktor noticed what was going on and tried to escape too, but Lucian was quick to knock him down. Viktor was strong enough to push him off.

Without paying attention to their surroundings, they fought through the woods where they reached a cliff with the sea at the bottom.

Both fighters were breathless. 

Viktor spoke up. “One day, dog... you will regret the day you decided to go against your destiny!!”

With a roar, Lucian swiped his claws up Viktor’s torso (he wouldn’t dare bite him, not like how he bit his love’s neck), causing him to bleed and fall into the water below.

Just as the sun started to peak from the horizon.  
—-  
Still in his Lycan form, Lucian ran back to the clearing, which was covered in bodies of vampires, wolves, and even lycans. He met up with Raze who instinctively pointed at the direction where Aro went. Lucian ran to a cave, where the two vampires are still safe, but exhausted.

And haunted but the fact that no matter what, they’ll always be hunted down.

“I’ll leave you two alone.” Sonja said before wandering further into the cave.

With the sound of cracking bones filling the air, Lucian reverted back to his human form. He sank down to his knees, facing the ground with a faraway look, slightly trembling. Aro took out a spare cloak and wrapped it around his husband before wrapping his own arms around him and leaning against the cave wall.

“It’s finally my time to comfort you for a change.” Aro chuckled, but Lucian stayed silent.

“Tell me what happened. Where is... he?” He asked as he started rubbing Lucian’s scarred back, which caused him to sigh in relief feeling his cold hand against his warm skin.

“...He fell. Into the water. But not before giving me another threat, like he always does.”

His husband is scared, he can tell. After a few seconds, Aro whispered comfortingly “We can only go further from here, love. All is not lost. Remember what we promised each other.”

Lucian slowly looked up.

Aro continued. “Even if it takes us a hundred years or more, we will find a way to be rid of our disadvantages, for the sake of each other and our family. Little by little, we will win this war. And there is no way we’ll let anyone stop us.”

Lucian lowered his eyes as he listened to his words. 

“I love you.” Aro said before kissing the top of his head. Lucian hummed at the sensation.  
—-  
They stayed there until Lucian gathered his strength and stood up. He hugged his beloved before walking out of the cave, with the cloak wrapped around him. He approached his fellow lycans, who cheered his name.

This is just the beginning.  
—-  
There is a boat, sailing out to sea. And in that boat is Tanis, the Vampire Council, the other slumbering Elders, and Viktor himself getting his wounds treated.

While he led his Death Dealers to fight, Tanis evacuated the Council Members and the other Elders to Viktor’s boat, and instructed him to meet Viktor at the spot where he fell; shortly after Lucian left.

Even though he lost his Death Dealers, his plan worked out in the end. He can make more before Amelia’s awakening.

This is not over until he wins.


	11. The Scar That Marked Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After remembering its significance, this chapter will mostly contain flashbacks that focus on Lucian’s brand. 
> 
> In terms of the actual procedure, I’m playing it by ear since the scar is supposed to be permanent so I assumed silver was involved somehow (curse Underworld for not making these things clear).
> 
> Warning: Painful branding procedure 🥺

He must have been 17 years old.

He was strapped very securely on a hard chair with his right arm abducted and resting on a flat surface, and his shackle secured around his neck.

On one side of the room, there was a crucible being heated inside a giant furnace.

He forgot how long he was sitting there. Soon enough, Viktor and two vampire guards came in. One went to the crucible with some sort of grabbing tool and brought it out to cool, and the other was holding a branding iron with Viktor’s insignia. Viktor merely stood across the room with his hands behind his back. The vampire holding the iron shoved a piece of cloth in Lucian’s mouth before heating the iron in the furnace. Lucian started to panic, but he can’t move.

“I am only doing this because you belong to me. The other lycans do not come close to how special you are. I found you. The first of your kind. You will understand that one day.” 

Viktor gave a nod and the hot iron was applied. Lucian clamped his teeth on the cloth and growled in pain. 

About 30 seconds later, the iron was removed, only to be quickly replaced by molten silver being poured over the burn.

That was when he screamed.

The cloth already forgotten, falling from his mouth.

Sizzling filled the room. The smell of burning flesh unmistakable.

Lucian must have passed out because the next thing he remembered was being dragged away, sniffling with tears running down his face.  
—-  
The next few days he worked slowly. 

The brand still stung. 

Maneuvering his shoulder was painfully difficult.

He let out the occasional hiss and accidental sob.

The Death Dealers on guard were laughing at how weak and pitiful he looked.   
—-  
Much later, when Sonja and Aro both met him for the first time, and they were reflecting on their visits to his cell, they couldn’t help but discuss his brand. 

They recognize it as Viktor’s, but what confused them was why Lucian was the only bearer.

It could have something to do with him being Viktor’s “secret weapon”, they wondered.

And Aro couldn’t help but think back to when he was 17. 

He was reading in the library when his ears picked up tortured screaming. At first he wondered what the pour soul did to make the Elder so angry. But now he realized it could have been Lucian...  
—-  
When they first talked in the ruins, the topic eventually came up. And Aro grew angry at Viktor for marking him this way.  
—-  
On one of the nights where the two started making love, as they kissed, Aro involuntarily stroked Lucian’s right shoulder. He suddenly shuddered and hissed in discomfort.

Aro apologized upon realizing what he did. But Lucian told him he was fine and asked him to touch it lightly. He did and Lucian sighed at the cold feeling.  
—-  
Aro started kissing it, with Lucian’s permission of course. Said lycan would give appreciative moans that are music to Aro’s ears.

He’s elated at the fact that he is able to comfort him like this.  
—-  
On that fateful night in the cave after successfully escaping, Aro hesitated to touch his back, afraid it’ll be tender, but Lucian almost begged him to. 

The scars weren’t sensitive (not like the night he got them) thankfully because he craved his husband’s touch.  
—-  
Present Day

It was a cloudy night, but Lucian knew the moon was full. He sat on the ground as Aro approached him with a small dagger.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” 

“Yes. I don’t want anymore to do with him. Both he and this need to be forgotten.” Lucian said as he placed a piece of cloth in his mouth. This feels all too familiar, but he’s more than happy knowing that his love is right beside him.

Aro nodded and looked up. He waited for the clouds to float past the moon. Once the moon started becoming visible, Aro grabbed his husband’s arm and starting cutting around the brand.

Lucian’s eyes glowed yellow as his teeth bit into the fabric. He started growling. The moon was giving him strength to endure this.

Eventually, when the “square” Aro made was completed, he quickly, yet carefully, pulled the skin off. Lucian screamed, and Aro quickly grabbed a spare cloak and applied pressure. He wrapped his free arm around Lucian and kissed the top of his head, whispering reassurances as Lucian breathed through the pain.  
—-  
Afterwards, a fire was made and Lucian’s arm was properly cleaned and bandaged. It’ll be able to heal due to the use of a steel blade.

Lucian held up the piece of skin, giving it one last look before tossing it into the fire.

Aro stood beside him, holding his love’s hand as they both watched Viktor’s mark slowly burn away.


	12. Home Hunting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly filler, but soon there will be some plot later on.

Some time later, Lucian asked a few werewolves (who have learned how to tunnel underground) to investigate the castle. He wasn’t too surprised to hear it was abandoned.

So he asks the werewolves and a few lycans to go back there and gather as much as they can find and carry. He’s hoping they could at least find a carriage, so Aro and Sonja can be more comfortable during transportation.

It should take about two or three days for them to return. Hopefully they all stay safe until then.

The Clan’s overall plan is to assess whether or not it is safe for them to move to another, comfortable, location, preferably separate from other vampires. They also need to take into account the vast number of werewolves they have. And Lucian and Aro are determined to look for their respective cures. But for now, they need to wait.

In addition, Sonja is now considered second-in-command just like Raze.

Aro periodically checks Lucian’s wound, which is healing quite rapidly, much to his relief. Lucian appreciates the attention.

When the husbands have their downtime, they embrace each other for as long as they can. Their contrasting temperatures are very soothing for them, as well as hearing each other’s heartbeat. 

Aro’s heart rate is usually slow, but Lucian loves listening to it’s rhythm. It assures him his love is alive. 

And Aro loves how relatively quick Lucian’s heart is. He giggles whenever he hears it speed up either in general or after he tells Lucian something risqué.

Three days passed by slowly, but luckily they were not in any danger.

When the lycans finally returned, they found plenty of carriages that contained all the stuff that they found. Clothing, additional weapons, blankets, cloaks, etc. The carriages were easily pushed by the werewolves.

The Clan unpacked everything and Lucian checked to make sure the carriages were safe for Aro and Sonja. They checked out.  
—-  
Now that they are well supplied, Lucian tells everybody that he plans to send a couple of them to search for their own fortification to call home. 

Two lycans who go by the names Pierce and Taylor volunteered.

Soon, they were all packed and ventured out, the Clan wishing them good luck on their journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canonically, Pierce was born around 1600, but here he is 😋


	13. Libertate & Ördögház

About a day later, Taylor came back to report they found what appeared to be an abandoned castle in the city of Cluj (Romania). Pierce stayed behind to keep an eye on it. There didn’t appear to be anybody living there at the moment.

The castle was isolated, situated on a grassland in the middle of a forest. That should give the Clan plenty of cover, but the vast number of werewolves they have makes things tricky.

Luckily, Cluj has many forests, so the werewolves will benefit from spreading out, but will be cautioned to not over hunt and therefore alert the citizens.

When all that was settled, the Clan have packed everything up and moved out; a few groups at a time.

Aro and Sonja are now riding in one of the carriages. Although the ride was occasionally bumpy, it sure beats sleeping one more day in a cave.  
—-  
About five hours later, the first group made it to the castle. Pierce reported that no one arrived at all.

It looked impressive, and sizable for all of them. The interior was even furnished, albeit dusty.

There were a lot of bedrooms, but not enough; so they’ll have to share, at least for now.  
—-  
The vampires were relieved to have beds again. Sonja gave a relaxed sigh as she flopped on her bed in her separate room.

In another bedroom, that he and Lucian will share, Aro had the same reaction, before realizing Lucian never slept on a bed. 

He patted the spot next to him. 

Lucian slowly layed himself down, and sighed at the softness of the mattress.

“How do you feel?” Aro asked.

“Like.... like I’m on a cloud!” Lucian grinned.

Aro let out an “aww” and cuddled his husband.

“You know, beds make a much more comfortable surface for making love.” Aro winked. 

Lucian blushed.  
—-  
The lycans made sure to block the windows in the vampires’ rooms to prevent sunlight exposure.  
—-  
The castle also had a big dining hall, a sizable kitchen, lookout towers with long range weapons, and other various rooms.

It’ll take time, but with a little sprucing up and renovation, this place will be their own comfortable home.

After a couple long days of making sure everyone moved safely, Aro requested they dub their new home Libertate (Romanian for freedom). 

Everyone voted “Aye!”  
—-  
They’ve done it. 

Viktor, Tanis, and the Council successfully relocated to an abandoned mansion near the town of Szentendre, Hungary. 

The mansion was therefore dubbed Ördögház (Hungarian for Devil House) oh so cleverly by the Council.

In their defense, Viktor is the most devilish vampire they’ve ever known.

Andreas Tanis, for his valiant efforts, was promoted from notary and historian to Regent. He gladly accepted his new title, while also making sure his scrolls and documents were taken care of.

One night, Viktor rode out to the house where the architect’s family live. He himself died centuries ago, but his descendants still live in his home. Viktor is checking on them, ensuring they are effectively protecting that pendant.

He secured his horse to one of the trees and hiked the rest of the way. The house was in sight. He stopped and hid behind a tree when he saw the door opening.

“Don’t go too far, Selene! If you can’t find it, we’ll look in the morning!”

“Okay, mommy!”

Curious, Viktor carefully looked past the tree and.... his features quickly turned into a mixture of sadness and shock.

There was a little girl, approximately 4 years old, looking for something in the grass.

She looked just like Sonja did when she was her age.

How can this be?

He held a hand to his mouth, stopping himself from potentially crying.

Soon the girl, Selene, found what looked like a little doll and happily ran back to her house, waving it around in her hand.

When the door closed, Viktor sank to the ground.

“Why must Fate be so cruel to me?” He whispered to himself.

He stayed there for a few moments, calming down. Eventually, he stood up and made his way back to his horse.

He knows what he must do now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my headcanon, instead of being the architect’s actual daughter, Selene is one of his descendants. To me it makes more sense this way. Here, she was born 1398.
> 
> Today, Cluj is renamed Cluj-Napoca, the unofficial capital of the region of Transylvania. If there are inaccuracies with the name, I apologize.


	14. Viktor Knows Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Psychological trauma

Viktor announced to everyone that he found their first potential Death Dealer.

He’ll immediately prepare to turn her. But first...

This coven needs to start over.

There can be no trace of them ever being associated with lycans. Or them.  
—-  
Tanis loves his scrolls. Sure he also loves being in a high position of power, but being a historian is still his passion. 

Viktor considers this a distraction, but it gives him the advantage he needs.

The Council was aware of what he was doing, and they covered for him. 

Anything to bring prestige back to their Coven.

So Viktor sneaked a lit candle into the library, opened a window, and left.  
—-  
Half an hour later, the vampires smelt smoke.

Soon, Tanis rushed to the library... to see his precious scrolls and documents burning in what he described was an inferno.  
—-  
Once the fire was promptly extinguished, Viktor went to “comfort” a traumatized Tanis. He sat in his room, blankly staring at the floor. Broken.

Viktor slowly went to his side.

“I am so sorry this happened, my friend. I know how much history means to you. Mistakes can happen to the best of us.” He sat next to him and placed his hands on his shoulders.

“Just think, my friend: we are immortal. Time is kind to us. As the years go by, you will be awash with new experiences and events for you to record.”

Tanis looked up.

Viktor smiled. “There you go. In the meantime, help your coven get back on its feet. You are now Regent. Leave the past in the past.”

When Viktor was done, he left Tanis’s room.

Now for the girl.  
—-  
She woke up to her mom, dad, and 10 year old sister screaming. The sounds they made scared her. Her family never made those sounds before.

Instinctively, she crawled under her bed. Soon, the scary noises stopped. Selene wanted to see her family, but she stopped when she heard footsteps approaching her room. She started to cry.

Viktor opened the door and immediately noticed Selene. He wiped the blood from his mouth and crouched down, forming a gentle expression.

“Oh. Oh my. They had another child. Hello, little one.”

Selene didn’t move.

“My name is Viktor. What is your name?”

He seemed friendly, so she answered, “...Selene. What happened to mommy and daddy and Cece?”

“Oh, I’m so sorry child. I heard the most scariest noises coming from this house. I ran here to see giant dogs attacking them. I stopped those dogs, but it was too late. They’re gone, my dear.”

“Gone?” Selene started to cry.

It took quite a bit of coaxing for Selene to crawl out. Once she did, Viktor wrapped comforting arms around her as she sobbed.

“You are sad. You are angry, I know. But I can give you a gift, my child. A gift that can help you stop more giant dogs from hurting people. Would you like that?”

Selene calmed down, looked up with tear-streaked cheeks, and innocently nodded.

“Good.” He held up a small corked bottle and removed the cork. “Make sure you drink everything.”

She did and coughed at the taste. A few seconds later, he opened his arms and smiled, cueing her to hug him again. She did and Viktor took advantage and bit her neck.

As she screamed, his venom started working. She passed out.

She’ll end up dreaming about his memories, but Viktor made sure to “scramble” them as he bit her; so it looks as though he saw Lucian as a lycan ripping her family apart. No traces of the other castle, the slaves, Sonja, and Aro.

He lifted her in his arms and walked out, admiring his bloody handiwork.

Everything is going according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cece is Selene’s nickname for “ Cecilia”.


	15. War & Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Certain information I got from the Underworld Wiki under “Corvinus Clan”, as well as a clip from Fang vs Fiction. I’m not sure that they’re credible sources, but I went along with it since the information sounded interesting.

76 years later, 1478  
-  
Hungary

At this point, Viktor had already amassed a new generation of Death Dealers. And Selene had grown into a beautiful, vengeful, young lady. Her adoptive father Viktor trained her to be a ruthless warrior against werewolves. She was also warned of two vampire traitors that chose to conspire against their own race in favor of said werewolves.

Viktor is determined to not address them as vampires. Instead he refers to them as “renegades of the covenant”.

Selene is easily the most dedicated Death Dealer in the entire coven, wearing a round bronze pendant that Viktor proudly gave her.

When she isn’t determined to hunt down every werewolf she can find within Hungary, Selene is often seen drawing or painting. It’s a hobby she enjoys, enough so that she smiles, at peace.

It’s a form of escape for her. Hunting down werewolves can be exhausting, even for her.

Especially when she is Viktor’s daughter.  
—-  
Romania

The Clan has being living rather peacefully in Cluj.

Lucian asked that some lycans apply for work in the city in order for them to afford to renovate their new home, as well as buy supplies, and to allow them to feel welcome amongst society.

Of course, since they are immortal, they all switch off when they are expected to age.

In order to prevent any shortage of meats, which would make humans suspicious, the lycans and werewolves eat fruits (berries are their favorites), vegetables, fish, and even insects to balance out their nutrition.

It took Lucian quite some time to adapt to this change, since he was so used to the taste of blood.

The change was also difficult for Aro and Sonja. They started introducing insects to their diets, as well as juicy fruits like apples and watermelons. 

They still need blood, but they hunt small animals so it’s not a huge issue.

When night comes, the vampires patrol the forests, making sure the werewolves are doing well. They also make sure they don’t get surprise visitors.

Lucian always remains safe as he ventures into the city to the library. He admits Aro is a champion when it comes to reading through books at an efficient pace, but the library doesn’t open at night.

It took a while before Lucian came across a book that contained something interesting. Apparently there were rumors circulating about a Corvinus Clan, where some members became Vampires and Werewolves. 

The thing is: the family the book was talking about was referring to King of Hungary Matthias Corvinus’s family. A royal family composed of vampires and werewolves sounded far fetched.

Then again, Vlad Tepes married outside the Eastern Orthodox Church to the King’s sister; a Catholic family. And humans seemed to foolishly believe that marrying outside the Eastern church caused someone to turn into a vampire. Add to the fact they never found his body in his tomb. Then there was his... charming personality when he was alive.

And apparently, Corvinus is also a title given to warlords, nobles, and kings of Hungary. Who knows how many of them are there? Lucian sighed in frustration.

It’s a start at least. It’s a clumsy direction, but something tells him there’s more to this “Corvinus” name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor decided to identify lycans as “werewolves” also, even though it’s false, since that’s how he demeans them as beasts.
> 
> I literally looked up the diets for wolves and bats 😅. I just think it’s fun that they’re branching out from just blood and meat.


End file.
